


𝓲𝓶𝓮𝓼𝓼𝓪𝓰𝓮//𝓼𝓮𝓿𝓮𝓷𝓽𝓮𝓮𝓷

by I_Ship_Too_Many_Ships



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempt at Humor, Boyfriends, Chatting & Messaging, Crack Relationships, Drama & Romance, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Inappropriate Humor, Jeon Wonwoo is Whipped, Kim Mingyu is Whipped, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi is Whipped, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Past Relationship(s), Rare Pairings, Romance, Sexual Humor, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, anime will be mentioned, current relationships, first kpop fic, hope you enjoy?, members from different groups will show up or be mentioned, plz dont judge, potential mingyu/wonwoo/woozi or hoshi/wonwoo/dino, seventeen ensemble - Freeform, text fic, these fools are acting like crackheads which is typical
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Ship_Too_Many_Ships/pseuds/I_Ship_Too_Many_Ships
Summary: A chat where 13 crackheads share one brain cell that has abandoned them.Seventeen (K-Pop) chat fanfiction.M/M (boy x boy) ships inside. Don't like? Don't read.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK, Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Chan | Dino, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	𝓲𝓶𝓮𝓼𝓼𝓪𝓰𝓮//𝓼𝓮𝓿𝓮𝓷𝓽𝓮𝓮𝓷

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [iMessage //𝓢𝓮𝓿𝓮𝓷𝓽𝓮𝓮𝓷](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/618349) by sombereuphoria (on Wattpad). 



> This fanfiction is on Wattpad, but is different from this (Ao3) version. The version on Wattpad was made much earlier than this one. Most things will stay consistent but there are differences plot wise and potentially formatting wise. Otherwise, please enjoy. Kudos and comments are encouraged. 
> 
> Also, even though this fanfic is called 'imessage', some of the features that the members use and the changes they can see are not actually true to Apple's iMessage (as an iPhone user myself). For example: the members being able to see name changes.
> 
> Finally, there are some pictures in this chapter (and there are more pictures to come for the rest of the fanfic). I don't know if it'll work well, but you never know until you try. So hope it shows up and works well for you?
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any brands, franchises, or anything else associated with Seventeen or Pledis that may be mentioned in this fanfiction. They all belong to their respectful owners. The same goes for other kinds of media.  
> Also, most chapters are planned out and/made long before they're actually published, so the timeline of this plot may be different in accordance/compared to real life.

Xu Minghao added Boo Seungkwan, Chwe Hansol, Lee Chan, Kim Mingyu, Lee Seokmin, Lee Jihoon, Jeon Wonwoo, Kwon Soonyoung, and 4 others to the chat.

Xu Minghao named the chat “Seventeen” 

Choi Seungcheol changed his name to  **daddycoups** .

Yoon Jeonghan changed his name to  **yoonie 🥰** .

Hong Jisoo changed his name to  **underratedprince** 👑.

Wen Junhui changed his name to  **nyeacnyeac 🤡** .

Kwon Soonyoung changed his name to  **horanghaehoshi 🐯** .

Jeon Wonwoo changed his name to  **woowoo 🥺** .

Lee Jihoon changed his name to  **ji 🔪** .

Lee Seokmin changed his name to **seokmin** 👾

Kim Mingyu changed his name to  **gyugotitdude** .

Xu Minghao changed his name to  **nihaokailan** .

Boo Seungkwan changed his name to  **boo 😈** .

Chwe Hansol changed his name to  **notdicaprio 🎬** .

  
Lee Chan changed his name to  **maknae** 😰.

**ji 🔪**

explain

**nihaokailan**

i’m bored that's why

**woowoo 🥺**

aren't you supposed to be practicing for the next comeback?

**nihaokailan**

well we're on a 15 minute break so excuse you

jun is trying to squeeze in a nap

and i’m tired of hearing soonyoung and chan make out in the closet

**woowoo 🥺**

at least you didn't walk into cheol riding yoonie in front of the mirror

out of everyone i expected that from, you were not one of the them cheol

**daddycoups**

idk how i let jeonghan convince me into doing that

such a dishonor on my image 😢

**gyugotitdude**

that's tough @ hao

**nihaokailan**

stfu

don't act like you don't do that with hoon in the studio when you “visit”

**ji 🔪**

watch your mouth hao

don't let me expose you and jun

**nihaokailan**

*gasps*

is this discrimination?

pledis is gonna have a few words w/ you

to think that i should’ve listened to my family when they were against me flying out to korea on my own

**ji 🔪**

****

no this isn't discrimination it's called defending the poor

but none of y'all better come for my man

bc i’ll expose you nasty hoes

y'all need to learn to be sexual in decent places

**yoonie 🥰**

and to think that it's mingyu who tops 

**seokmin 👾**

you can't be exposed if you expose yourself first

ngl, jisoo was doing that succ succ in the van

bumping your head on the ceiling of the van hits different

**underratedprince 👑**

um 

bye

**underratedprince 👑** left the conversation.

**seokmin 👾** added  **underratedprince 👑** to the conversation.

**seokmin 👾**

sorry babe

at least hoon can't expose us now 😔

**woowoo 🥺**

imagine not being safe

**ji 🔪**

yeah bc you aren't whipped for anybody

**woowoo 🥺**

no comment

**yoonie 🥰**

wonwoo SPILL

**boo 😈**

i sensed tea so i came as quickly as i could

**horanghaehoshi 🐯**

1) bet minghao bouta make pledis convince hoon to give you less lines - not like you got any in the first place

2) just so you know wonwoo, these shits are really nosy but if you want to drop the name of your crush, all forms of messaging with me are open ☺️

**nihaokailan**

bitch stfu you act like you got lines too

and how contradictory

**horanghaehoshi 🐯**

yes 

way more than you

**notdicaprio 🎬**

can both of you actually stfu?

**underratedprince 👑**

SHUT UP

woo spill

**woowoo 🥺**

y'all clearly don't know what no comment is

but continue on with your day

**boo 😈**

woo give me some actual tea

i didn't stop ignoring this chat for a reason

**daddycoups**

stop pressuring him

and if he does have a crush, doing this is not gonna make him want to tell us even more

**yoonie 🥰**

there's my man

**nyeacnyeac 🤡**

yup you're the only one to claim his ugly ass

**yoonie 🥰**

obviously not ugly if i’m dating him

just say ur jealous and go 😘

**maknae 😰**

bro don't talk to him like that

acting a lot like the emoji next to ur name

heechul headass

**nyeacnyeac 🤡**

tell me that when you reach michael jackson’s success you headass

yk it'll never happen

**maknae 😰**

i alr know that won't happen bc i’m too busy carrying kpop’s future with ateez’s 99 line

next caller

**yoonie** 🥰

imagine being so pressed about something that doesn't interfere with your life

can't relate and glad i don't

**gyugotitdude**

kpop’s 97 line?

golden.

iconic.

**ji** 🔪

nah

all of y'all are crackheads

96 line is where it's at

no other line got a changkyun

**woowoo** 🥺

facts

**gyugotitdude**

r u salty bc u were close to being born in 97?

**ji 🔪**

ew no 😷🤮

dealing w/ one as a bf is alr hard enough

**underratedprince 👑**

i feel your pain hoon

**nyeacnyeac 🤡**

^

**notdicaprio 🎬**

LMAO

idk if having a scandal with dispatch about going to a club and then having bighit, sm, and all the other involved companies sue dispatch is “golden”

**boo** 😈

ngl, bambam and yugyeom dodged a bullet

the way pledis was on ur ass when that came out was music to my ears 😭

**gyugotitdude**

😔

can't have anything nice nowadays

**nihaokailan**

i’m still salty that i wasn't invited 

**seokmin 👾**

^

**gyugotitdude**

YOU'RE A WHOLE HERMIT HAO

even if i invited you, you either:

  1. wouldn't show up
  2. only talk to bambam



and you were busy playing games w/ hannie @seokmin

**nihaokailan**

smh mingyu

getting back to the subject at hand, i’m here always wonwoo

**woowoo 🥺**

ok since y’all keep annoying my ass and i can hear jeonghan and jisoo conspiring to get the tea out of me

the people are taken

**yoonie 🥰**

PEOPLE?

as in the plural version of person

**underratedprince 👑**

🧐 

time to find those fuckers

who are they?

**woowoo 🥺**

mY FiNGeRs aRe BrOKeN

oh to see without my eyes

**daddycoups**

damn leave him alone

y'all got what you wanted

**boo 😈**

i mean ig

**woowoo 🥺**

why you so obsessed with me? 

boy i wanna know

nice to know that decent human beings still exist @cheol

**gyugotitdude**

chat gonna be W I L D T if it keeps going on like this

**horanghaehoshi** 🐯

agreed

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Once again, the Wattpad version of this is somewhat different and a WHOLE WRECK, so please don't read it unless you're ready to cringe.
> 
> Reminder: Kudos and comments are encouraged. It's a nice form of fuel to continue.


End file.
